Ragnarök
by PixelPhoenix
Summary: When a young man named Kasper tries to get a spot in The 13 Kingdoms Tournament, and a trip to the Royal Lodge ends prematurely, things begin to get strange for our Frozen Foursome. Thats just the begining of it all too! We haven't even talked about the paranoid sprites, the mysterious nature of the Black Forrest, and this prophecy everyone seems to be going on about.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The wooden ship groaned as the seas ravaged its hull. The fierce winds violently filled the sails, which carried the vessel up the swells. Rain bombarded the deck and the crew, who worked furiously to prevent a capsize.

A young man grunted as he was tossed around on deck, trying to help the deckhands.

He wore maroon shirt, tan pants, brown shoes, which were dripping wet. He yelped as ice cold water crashed over the side and pushed him down onto the deck.

Coughing, he struggled to stand, then a gloved hand pulled him up.

"Perhaps you should get below."

He looked up as lightning illuminated the man's face.

The King.

"Sire, I...I"

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

Then, the ship lurched and the sound of cracking wood caused the boy to react without thinking as another flash of lightning briefly showed him the shadow of a falling mast.

He shoved the King while moving forward, but slipped and fell. The King slipped as well and landed on his rear but quickly extended his hand in an attempt at pulling him forward.

Too late.

The mast landed on his legs, causing him to cry out as the ship lurched again. The hull creaked and groaned, crew members were falling off the deck as the vessel flipped.

The cold sea swallowing it up within seconds as another wave crashed down, pushing the overturned ship beneath the surface for good.

...

"My goodness..."

An old man sat in his lighthouse, which had been modified into a make shift house thanks to his efforts. the old man had observed the ship sinking from the safety of his lighthouse. He was surrounded by cuckoo clocks, all of which ticked and tocked in unison. He put down his spyglass on the desk that was nearest to him and ran down the stairs, grabbing his coat and hat before heading out.

As he ran towards the boathouse, he scanned the water for survivors who were floating towards the shore line. He spotted one, who was clinging onto a late piece of wood.

Quickly, the man got in his rowboat and made his way out to the lone survivor as the rain continued to fall and the seas churned.

It took a lot of effort, but he made his way out the the young man and pulled him into the boat. Then, as the seas began to calm, made his way back to shore.

As he rowed, he looked at the the young man, who's legs appeared to be crushed. Immediately, his mind began to work on how he would help this poor soul.

Luckily, they reached the shore with relative ease, which was followed by a walk up the beach towards the old man's lighthouse with the injured sailor in his arms.

Kicking the door open with his foot, the old man grunted as he struggled up the stairs.

As he reached the top, he set the boy down on his bed, which was located in the back corner of the room, shaking his head as he realized what he would have to do.

A knock on the door prompted him to turn his attention from the young man, but realizing time was of the essence, ignored his visitor.

He walked over to his desk and began gathering materials as another, louder knock came on the door.

"I'm terribly sorry but I'm busy at the moment, please come back at a later date!" He shouted.

"Too busy for an old friend?" A voice replied.

The old man stopped in his tracks, then he darted down the stairs, putting on his spectacles as he did so. Opening the door, he saw no one, but upon looking down a short grey skinned being with long spikes hair that resembled dry grass. His body covered by moss and golden crystals hanging from vines, which wrapped around his torso.

"Pabbie." The old man said with a grin, then his expression turned serious.

"I need your help."

...

The elderly troll stood over the young man, examining his broken body.

"What are you going to do for him?"

The old man sighed.

"His legs are destroyed, he would never walk again. If not for my plan."

The troll nodded, looking at his friend's construction project.

"I wonder where he is from, what his name is." The old man continued.

"I could find that out quite easily, it would be for the best after all. He'll be in a panic when he wakes." Pabbie told him, putting a hand on the sailor's forehead.

"What do you see?" The old man asked.

The troll was muttering to himself and did not reply.

Then his eyes snapped open and he shakily took his hand off the young man's head.

"Rikard, get him out of here."

The old man turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"This fellow is very dangerous, he cannot be allowed to stay here. We must bring him to Arendelle!" The troll explained.

"Why?"

"You cannot possibly understand, but trust me when I tell you should never had pulled him from the sea!" Pabbie shouted.

"What has he done? What did you see?"

The troll looked at his friend, then at the sailor.

"It is not what he's done. It's about what he will do, what he was born to do."

Rikard simply stared at his friend in disbelief.

"Can't you change him, like how you did Princess Ana?" He asked.

The troll contemplated this option.

"I don't care what he has done, or what he might do. I will not sentence him to death."

"Understand what this will mean my friend. I can change his memories, but I cannot change who he is, and where he comes from. Should something or someone break my spell, there is no telling what will happen."

The old man nodded.

"I understand."

The troll place his hand on the young man's head, not looking happy with his friend's choice.

"What do you want to call him?"

...

3 years later

A symphony cuckoo clocks sounded in the lighthouse.

"Kasper, time to get up!" A voice shouted.

The young man's orange eyes pried open, A peculiar feature.

The boy sat up and swung his legs out of bed. Made of steel from the knee down, they looked like the armor of knight to an average person, but Kasper knew that at birth, he had no legs. So his grandfather built him some, allowing him to grow up normally.

He yawned and stretched his arms before kneeling down and pulling out the trunk from under his bed. He put on his dark grey pants, which appeared to tuck into his metal legs. Next he put on his long sleeved red shirt and made his way downstairs to the cramped, but homey lower floor of the lighthouse.

"Morning!" He chimed, walking past his grandfather who was eating breakfast.

"Good morning." The old man said, brushing some bread crumbs from his beard.

Can you go into town later, I need some things from the market."

"Sure, I was gonna head down there anyways. See if there are any new books to read in the Royal Archives."

"Very good, I'm glad you enjoy reading so much. Say, did you ever finish that book I gave you for your birthday?"

"Advanced Mechanisms?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" The old man said with a wide grin.

Kasper scratched the back of his neck.

"Um...I haven't finished it yet, but I'm working on it...it's just so..."

"Fascinating?"

"Yeah...something like that."

"I knew you'd love it!" He shouted before handing a sandwich the young lad.

"Well, now that I have breakfast, I best be off." He said, turning towards the door.

The old man nodded.

"If you hurry, you can finish shopping before the market gets crowded."

"Good bye grandfather, I'll be back by noon!"

"You be careful now Kasper!"

"I will!" He replied as the door shut.

...

The young man walked down the path until the lighthouse was out of sight.

He stopped in the middle of the trail, looking around to ensure he was alone.

He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Come on." He muttered after a minute or so.

Then he felt it.

A tingling coming from his back, he opened one eye ever so slightly and saw it.

His wings.

Grey smoke rolling of wings made of orange energy, as if it was made out of sunlight.

Then the figures flickered, he closed his eyes tightly.

"No no no." He muttered.

He felt a strange sensation at the base of his skull.

He didn't know what, but I was like something was on the tip of his tongue.

A name, but of what?

A person?

A place?

A thing?

Then, the tingling on his back went away.

His mind felt normal again, no sensation in his skull, no random thoughts uncontrolled thoughts.

He sighed in defeat and continued down the trail.

Maybe next time.

...

Hello value reader!

Thanks for getting this far! I hope you enjoyed my first little creation and I hope you interested in seeing what happens next! I saw Frozen the other day and had the idea for this story at around 10 last night!

Next chapter, we'll be meeting up with the bulk of Frozen's cast, and I hope that I keep these characters in character at all time. If you see me slipping in that department, I would appreciate some constructive feedback, or feedback of any kind really!

Any who, thanks for reading and until next time...

UP UP AND AWAY!

*flies off*


	2. The First Step

The First Step

Every time he entered the city, Kasper found it even more beautiful then the last time. The path he followed led through the sparsely populated hills, which was home to the farmers and carpenters that directly supported the Kingdom's people. The area smelled of cut wood, baking pastries, and the oddly harmonic voices of children filled the air as they sang nursery rhymes.

From there, the road led down into the bustling city center. The heart of Arendelle's sea going trade routes. Vendors and shops sold and made various items, all of which helped the nation prosper. Kasper chuckled as a flock of Puffins surrounded a young boy, who was tossing bits of bread to them, much to his mother's dismay.

The market center was busier today, for some peculiar reason. Flags unrecognizable to Kasper were being hoisted into the air. A pair of city guards walked about, putting up posters and shouting instructions to a group of men who were struggling to put up a banner by the docks.

He got closer, trying to see what the fuss was about. People were crowding around the men, watching them with excitement. As Kasper made his way to the front of the crowd, a young boy bumped into him.

"Sorry!" He shouted as fought his way through the crowd.

"That's odd." The young man said with a scrunched eyebrows.

Was that boy holding a key?

The cheering of the crowd turned his attention back towards the docks, the banner was now up.

Welcome to the 90th Annual

13 Kingdoms Tournament!

The letters were gold against a light grey field, under the text was Arendelle's royal crest. A shield, half purple and half green. In the center was a golden symbol that resembled a blooming tulip.

6 flags flanked the banner on either side, flying from wooden poles.

A purple flag with a stylized sun in the center.

A yellow flag with a crimson dragon coiled up in the center, bordered by solid lines of the same color.

Kasper turned his attention to one of the guards, who was calling for silence.

"Hear ye hear ye, people of Arendelle. In the coming days, people from around the world will be flocking to our fair kingdom to take part in the legendary 13 Kingdom Tournament, showcasing a champion representing each nation. Queen Elsa has decreed that Arendelle needs a champion, and so she extends an invitation to all those who believe they are up to the task, tournament hopefuls are to report to the castle in five days to undergo a trial which will determine whether or not they are worthy to represent our kingdom in the tournament."

There were whispers of excitement in the crowd. Normally, such a honor would go to a knight of the royal family's choice, or a person who has shown great valor in the past. It was almost unheard of for such a position to be left up for grabs.

"The one who succeeds in completing this trial will compete in the tournament with the other twelve champions. As a champion, you will have other obligations besides taking part in the events that have been designed for this year's tournament. After you have earned your title, you will stay in the castle with the Royal Family for final preparations and for the duration of the tournament. To all those looking to undergo the trial, we all wish you the best. That is all!"

As the crowd dispersed conversation erupted. Many knew the trial wouldn't be easy, including Kasper, but the allure of the glory and the reward that came with just getting into tournament proved to be incentive enough. The chance to live in the castle was a rare opportunity, and many would be looking to exploit the chance to live like royalty.

However the greatest victories come from a more honest ambition.

Kasper turned around and made his way towards the castle. Perhaps something in there would give him an idea of what to expect and how he could prepare for it.

For him, it wasn't about what was in the castle, like mouth watering food, or the luxurious furniture and clothes. Not even for the small mountain of gold for making it that far, even though he and his grandfather could greatly benefit from it.

It was about who was inside the castle.

...

Anna skipped through the castle halls, grinning as she passed the random pieces of art she used to talk to when she was little. Her sister walked close behind, trying to keep up with breaking her royal composure.

The sisters were on their way to the Royal Archives, according to their diplomats, the people of Agrabah were bringing these animals called 'elephants' with them. The duo needed to figure out what they ate, how big they were, and how well behaved they are.

"I wonder if they can fly?" Anna asked out loud.

"Something tells me they can't." Her sister replied flatly.

"I don't know sis, sounds like the name of some kind of flying creature."

"Based on what our diplomats have told us, they sound a little too large fly."

"We'll they could have been exaggerating, I mean have you seen them with your own eyes?" Anna asked.

"Have you?" The Queen retorted.

Her sister didn't reply.

"Case closed, elephants can't fly. You can't prove otherwise." She chided.

Elsa slowed and chuckled at herself, realizing her sister had goaded her into a silly 'argument' that went on far longer then it should have. She could only imagine what the palace staff would think.

'The Queen has lost it again, debating about the existence of flying elephants with her sister.'

"Why do you do this to me?" She asked.

"Hey I've got a lot of lost time to make up for." Anna replied.

They turned the corner and walked through a set of double doors which were being held open for them by two guards.

The Royal Archives made up a substantial section of the East Wing, staffed by the brightest scholars in the land. They once studied ancient texts and searched for answers on how to help Elsa control her powers. They now assist those who come to gain knowledge on practically any subject and teach children, and sometimes adults, how to read.

"Ok, so Zoology." Elsa muttered as she wandered off, having spent some time in the archives when she was kid, long after everyone had gone to bed.

Anna decided to leave her sister to search, having spotted someone she had been wanting to talk to for quite sometime.

A guy who had been coming here at least once a week, more then anyone from outside the castle ever came. Somedays it was just him. He would stay for an hour, or even several. He would converse with other readers and the scholars, who noted his intelligence.

Even after all that, Anna didn't know his name.

She decided it was time to make a new friend, and walked over to the small table he was sitting at.

"Afternoon good sir." She said as she approached him.

He looked up from the book he was reading and stood up clumsily.

He had black hair, and was dressed in simple clothes.

"Afternoon Princess." He stammered as he bowed.

"Relax, I'm not one of those stuck up princess'. Sit down." She told him.

He took his seat, and she sat down across from him.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Kasper Losnedahl, your highness." He said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Kasper." She replied.

"So what brings you to the archives today?"

I'm uh, looking into the history of the Tournament. I plan on trying to become Arendelle's champion. Figured I might as well try to get a jump on the competition." He explained.

"Sounds like you've got a plan." She said with a nod.

"Well sort of, I have no idea what weapon I'm going to use. Never had to use one in my life."

"Might wanna start there." The Princess suggested.

"Agreed."

"So what's your deal, you don't look like the glory hound type of guy. So why are you hoping to compete in the Tournament?"

"Well..."

As he was about to reply, Elsa rounded the corner, a green book in hand.

"Thanks for the help." She said flatly.

Then she noticed who her sister was conversing with.

"Who is this?"

"Sis, meet Kasper Losnedahl. He's hoping to become our champion for the tournament."

Once again, the young man stood and bowed.

"Your majesty, its an honor."

Anna eyes narrowed.

His cheeks were flush.

He seemed uneasy.

Was he...did he.

Her female intuition answered.

He did!

"No way." She said aloud.

Elsa turned.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Um..noooooo way, look how late it is! It's late! Late afternoon! We should get gong, we have to meet Kristoff at the lodge remember?" She said quickly.

"You're right! It was nice meeting you Kasper, but we must be on our way. I wish you luck in your preparations for the trial." Elsa told him before turning to leave.

"I'll see you at the trial in a few days Kasper, and I'll be rooting for you!" Anna told him with a wink before following her sister.

Kasper just stood there in disbelief.

Did she...

His paranoia answered that question.

"She knows." He muttered, face planting into the pages of his book.

...

As Anna entered her room, she quickly shut the door.

On the other side of the room, she found Olaf attempting to pack her things, but he appeared to be having troubles. His flurry kept dusting her clothes with snow, which he had to keep wiping off.

"Olaf!" The Princess whispered.

"Oh hi Anna!" He shouted, making his way over to her.

"Shhhhh!"

"What's up?" He asked quietly.

"Your not going to believe what just happened." She told him.

"Probably not, but its alright go ahead and tell me anyways." He replied.

"Someone is crushing on Elsa!"

The snowman looked alarmed.

"Oh my gosh, we have to help her! Before she gets hurt!" He yelped, heading for the door.

"No no, Olaf, someone isn't crushing Elsa. She's fine."

"Don't scare me like that!"

"I didn't do it on purpose!" The Princess protested.

"I meant someone has feelings for her! Like romantic feelings!"

"Ohhhhhhh. Isn't that a good thing though? I mean calling it a crush sounds kinda negative. Maybe we should come up with a different name!" He suggested.

"Sure, we can do that on the way to lodge." She replied.

"Ok!"

The duo then set out to finish packing.

...

Hey-O!

Thanks for reading!

Now, before anyone PMs me about it, no this isn't technically a crossover with any other Disney property. Those little cameos and Easter eggs are just my fun little way of telling you that all things Disney take place in the same universe, but I have a feeling you all knew that already.

Any who, with school about to start backup updates may not come out to frequently but I hope I can do it often enough to keep this story alive without long periods of nothingness.

Until next time,

May your quills never run dry, and your sparks of creativity remain alight!


End file.
